


Destructive behavior

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, AvaLance, Declarations Of Love, Episode Tag, F/F, Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) Ships It, Insecurity, Post-Break Up, Relationship(s), Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: After the break-up, Sara doesn't seem to care about her own safety anymore. The Legends and Gideon are worried about their Captain and call the only person that could fix this. Will Ava be able to help save Sara once more?





	Destructive behavior

It has been a week since Sara broke both Ava's and her own heart and ever since the Captain has started to self-destruct. She was spending her days taking on high-level anachronisms by herself and her nights drinking herself to an almost coma. The legends had been worried, but couldn't find anything to help their Captain for destructing everything. They tried to contact Ava, but the Time Bureau Director kept transferring their calls to Gary. Every time one of them showed up at her office, she found an excuse or another not to talk to them. They were sitting around on the bridge trying to think of something that could help Sara. 

It wasn't until the blonde ex-assassin came back from a mission barely able to walk, let alone breath, that Gideon had enough of this ridiculous situation. She took measures into her own hands. The AI called Ava on her personal phone, cloaking the number to make sure the Time Agent would answer. "Hello?" The woman on the other end of the line sounded tired and broken, to say the least. 

"Director Sharpe, I need you to hear me out," said the AI before the blonde could even think of hanging up. 

She sighed. "What is it, Gideon?" 

"It's Sara," the AI started. Ava was about to interrupt when Gideon continued. "She's been a mess since your... fight." The supercomputer hesitated on the last part. "She's been acting very self-destructive, taking on level 12's alone and drinking all night. The team and I don't know what to do anymore. She's currently in the med bay with three broken ribs, a broken arm and a lot of bruises, and yet she's already planning her next mission." 

Tears sprang to Ava's eyes upon hearing that the woman she loves was suffering just as much as she was from their current situation. "I don't think I can do anything to help you or the team, Gideon. I doubt she even wants to speak with me," the Director spoke sadly. 

"Unfortunately, Director Sharpe, I believe you are the only one capable of getting through to the Captain." the AI answered honestly. "Please, Ava," Gideon said, using the woman's first name for the first time. "We don't know what else to do." 

Ava sighed and nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Fine, but I still don't believe this will work." 

"Thank you," the supercomputer responded, before opening a portal directly into the med bay." 

As Ava walked onto the ship she could see relieved looks on each of the Legend's faces, even Mick's. They all shot her grateful looks as they left the two blondes alone to talk. "Ava," Sara said surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly. 

"Gideon called, so did your team, they're worried about you," Ava spoke seriously. 

Sara sighed and shook her head. "They shouldn't have, I'm fine." 

A tear escaped Ava's eye as she took a step closer to the other woman. "No, you're not." She gestured towards the injured woman. "Look at you, you could have gotten yourself killed. You're hurting yourself and it's hurting your team, but you don't even care." 

Sara refused to look at the other woman. "Yeah, well, that's just who I am." She said coldly. 

"No!" Ava almost screamed. "That isn't you. It's the exact opposite of you. You might not care about yourself, but you do care about your team. You may not want me in your life anymore, but please stop hurting yourself."

The Captain tried to sit up, but the pain in her ribs made her cringe back. She tried to cover the pain up, but it was too late. Ava was by her side in seconds. "I do want you in my life, but I can't. I won't. It's selfish and I'm not going to do that to you." 

"See," Ava tried to joke. "I knew you cared." She took the Captain's hand in hers. "You are better then you think, Sara." She said, trying to make the other woman look into her eyes.

"You deserve better," Sara insisted weakly.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one that can decide that," Ava declared. "Only I can and I've never loved someone as much as I love you, even when you're an idiot and a jerk and you let Mallus influence you into breaking up with me." 

"What if Mallus takes over again? Or the killer instinct inside of me?" Sara asked insecurely. 

 "Then we'll fight it, together. You know what is stronger than Death and demons and anything else life can throw at us?" Ava asked. Sara shook her hand, holding her hand as if she let go Ava would disappear. "Love." 

Sara smiled for the first time since her possession. "You better come here so I can kiss you, 'cause I don't think I can move without hurting myself more." 

Ava smiled and leaned down carefully to kiss the Captain. "You do realize that I'm not letting you go on mission for the next week so you can rest and heal properly." 

Sara rolled her eyes. "Fine, but then you have to stay here and take care of me the whole week." 

"You do know I'm the Director of the Time Bureau, right? I have responsibilities there." Ava teased. 

"Yeah and I'm Captain of this ship, so if I'm stuck here I'm not going to be stuck alone." 

Ava laughed. "Okay, deal. I'll use your office for my meetings then." The Director looked up as she spoke next. "Gideon, is Captain Lance cleared to leave the med bay?"

"Yes, Director Sharpe," the AI said, "Captain just needs to rest." 

Ava pecked the other blonde's lips. "Let's get the Captain to bed then." 


End file.
